


Red Rock

by mukuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuran/pseuds/mukuran
Summary: CP：珠宝大盗源x珠宝大亨藏。Tips：NC-17/pwp/野战*逻辑已死，ooc晚期。不撕不谈不喝茶。





	Red Rock

在西部荒芜的大陆上，一辆哈雷停在路边，它的主人正站在路边，将刚放完水的老二塞回裤子里，然后拉扯了记下已经打开的衬衫领口，露出他沾满汗珠的胸膛。不得不说，在这种烈日下前行实在是考验人类极限，就连全球知名的珠宝大盗“灵雀”也有些吃不消了。

事情一开始还是和往常一样，灵雀选择了一颗自己值得盗取的戒指，然后细心规划，谁知在一个手滑，戒指掉地上触发的警报；对于灵雀来说触发警报也不是什么大事，重点是戒指的主人就这么派人一路从东部追到了西部，谁让对方是珠宝界的大亨呢，而灵雀偷的戒指还是大亨的家徽。

灵雀站在公路旁，看着地平线的尽头出现的几个黑点，无奈地叹了口气，踩着焦黄的土地离开了公路，茫茫荒地里只有远处一间破烂的木屋，灵雀希望自己走到前别被他们射杀了。

半藏下了车，看见那辆拉风的哈雷就这么停在路边，不远处是一间破烂的木屋，他轻哼了一声，看了这只灵雀离开了钢筋混泥土的森林后已经无处可逃了。

他摆了摆手，叫手下在原地等着，猎人的本能开始觉醒，一只小小的麻雀怎么比得过自己这匹叱咤风云的孤狼，自信让半藏步伐也轻快起来，很快就走到了小屋前，装模作样地敲了敲房门。

“小兔子乖乖，把门开开。”恶劣的性格让半藏忍不住一点点向其施压，低沉的嗓子如同大提琴，微微沙哑却格外悦耳，只是配上儿童歌曲和安静的荒地，莫名的诡异起来。

半分钟，无人回应。

半藏再无耐心，一脚踢开门，里面空无一人。

拘谨的孤狼不再故意发声暴露位置，谨慎地进入屋子，转身一看门后，依旧无人。

灵雀不在这木屋里。

然而半藏不觉得他可以躲到其他地方，那么唯一一处视觉死角，就是这木屋的后面了。

他打起十二分的精神，从大衣里掏出一把手枪，上好膛攥在手里，一步一步接近木屋后面，炙热的血液与烈日下的高温让他后颈起了一层汗，孤狼吞咽了一下，不敢大声呼气，怕惊动他那只敏感的猎物，双眼死死盯着，不放过视野内任何一丝风吹草动。

一个转身，孤狼举枪面对木屋之后，却什么也没看见。

下意识抬头却眼前一黑，紧接着手腕被人踢了一脚，手枪从手中滑落，再度恢复视觉时，他的手腕已经被灵雀捆住了。

一滴汗水从灵雀的额头流下，划过他英俊的面孔，还有那微微勾起的嘴角，然后孤狼膝后一疼，被灵雀踢翻跪到了一地黄石之上，灵雀弯腰捡起他的手枪，将弹夹里所有子弹全都倒出，一把将抢扔到远处藏进了枯草中。

半藏知道，现在自己胜算不大了，但眼里的精明丝毫未变，像是恶狼死死盯着面前这个赤裸着上半身的男人，依旧一副高高在上的语气：“开条件吧，你要怎么样？”

灵雀站在他面前看着他，假作思考了一下：“嗯……放我走，当然戒指也归我。”

“市面上比这个戒指值钱的不少，只要你还给我，送你一两件不成问题。”

灵雀嗤笑一声：“嘿，我是浪漫主义的珠宝大盗，我只要我想要的……”他打量了一番半藏，“不过嘛……有一件东西倒是可以换，让我睡你一次。”

“不可能！”孤狼眉头一锁，只觉得面前这个男人在羞辱自己，一口回绝。

灵雀耸耸肩：“那这生意就谈不了了，我就按喜欢的来吧。”

灵雀再不顾半藏的言语，将半藏搭在肩上的外套铺在他身下，又是一脚把半藏踢得跪趴在外套上，灵雀的上衣已经拿来捆半藏了，但这也依旧没让他觉得凉快，高温使得他有些烦躁，粗暴地扯开半藏的衬衫揉捏起他的胸部。

没想到一个男人竟然有如此……丰满的胸部，胸肌结实却有一层脂肪，让半藏胸部很劲道，灵雀爱不释手地捏了几下，就听到了半藏的咒骂：“放手！混蛋！羞辱我你将什么也得不到！”

“我不是羞辱你，我是真的喜欢你，我知道你叫半藏，是个珠宝商，其实背地里做着军火生意，对吗甜心？”轻浮的语句连同呼吸喷洒在半藏背上，混在了汗水中。

“你是什么人？”半藏私下的生意只有身边的人知道，一时间忘了自己的处境开始思考灵雀的身份。

“如果你想知道的话，可以告诉你，我叫源氏。”源氏嘴角勾起，看着半藏似乎对自己的名字陷入沉思，二话不说就扒了他的裤子，笑着清唱起来：“小兔子乖乖，把门开开。”

 

七月份的西部真的太热，半藏的保镖们站在远处不敢靠近，怕影响boss的恶趣味，远处依稀发出几声呻吟，他们不怀疑，心里暗骂半藏干那事，却让手下在这炎炎烈日下干等着。

源氏也觉得好热，空气里的暑气包裹着他的皮肤，半藏的肉穴包裹着他的鸡巴，无论是哪一边都让他汗流浃背，抱怨似的狠狠顶了一下半藏。

而半藏就更热了，明明高级西装被扯开，身上却因为情欲而发热，加上这鬼天气，他的大脑早已停止了思考，下半身粘腻湿润，穴口不停流出淫水，嘴唇却因脱水而发干。

最难受的是他的乳头，上身被按压在地上，敏感娇嫩的乳头随着源氏的顶弄，来回摩擦着焦灼的地面，被发烫的石头蹂躏得又红又肿。

他无法反抗，源氏的鸡巴又大又翘，轻而易举就能蹭到他敏感点，将他的整个屁股操得又湿又软，甚至没有碰自己身前就硬了，不如说半藏开始被迫享受起来，脑袋里除了觉得热以外再也想不了其他事情。

源氏双手捞着半藏的臀部，一下一下狠撞着，这个肉穴真是极品，随便顶顶就流水，拔出来还会吸，源氏不屑地哼笑了一声，一巴掌扇在他臀瓣上，瞧，这骚屁股居然还缩进了，咬着自己的东西不放。

“半藏，舒服吗？知道我在操你哪吗？

“阴道，我在操你的阴道。

“男人的屁股怎么可能这么骚，只有女人的阴道才会这么淫荡。”

源氏哈哈大笑起来，更加卖力地顶弄，半藏从来没有听过这么肮脏、讽刺的浑话，但是这一切都让他兴奋得浑身发抖，甚至让他觉得源氏再往里就能顶到自己的子宫了。

源氏伸手摸了摸他的小腹，压在他背上含住她的耳朵，像是看透了半藏的小心思，压低嗓音询问：“这里是不是子宫？嗯？……屁股这么骚，是要给我生孩子吗？”

“放屁！拔出去！”半藏恼羞成怒在源氏怀里挣扎起来，剧烈的动作牵连着体内的阴茎在半藏的小穴里搅动，半藏腰间一软，若不是源氏抱着早已摔趴在地上，原本的挣扎变成了欲迎还拒的挑逗。

一个珠宝大亨，掌控着黑道军火，现在却被操得喘着粗气，为了避开男人的阴茎，不得不匍匐着向前爬，动作可爱得不行，源氏几乎都快舍不得欺负他了，当然也只是几乎。

源氏看他往前爬了一半，握着他的腰又猛地压在自己阴茎上，成功逼出一声低吟，而再抽出又带出了大亨的淫水，这骚货，大热天都能出这么多水，不是身子太敏感就是屁股太浪。

这么想着源氏加快了速度，鸡巴一个劲儿地往里面干，卵蛋撞在会阴上，不一会儿就撞得通红，半藏的臀肉被捏人往鸡巴上挤，拉扯着露出那张机械地吞吐着肉棒的小穴，反复抽插了几十下，终于把不住精关，锁着半藏的腰射了出来。

一滴不剩地喂给了半藏的“子宫”，再摸一把半藏的鸡巴，想不到他早就在干得过程中射了，已经软下来的鸡巴可怜地垂着吐了几滴水真的受不了了。

太阳依旧高挂，空气中还是那股难以散去的暑热，小屋前的宁静掩盖了屋后的荒唐性事，半藏大口喘息着等待理智回归，源氏知道自己再不溜就完了。

珠宝大盗“灵雀”掏出了口袋里的那枚双龙戒指，虔诚地捧着半藏的手，将戒指套在他的无名指上，轻轻吻了吻，仿佛一片羽毛落在指尖。

“这是你的嫖资，不用找了。”


End file.
